Under the Waves
by Songbird's Spirit
Summary: Following a run to the labs for her father, Abigail Sholts meets her idol, Martian Manhunter. But he's not here just for the space checks. Aqualad's home Atlantis has been under a quiet crime siege and the cove is where it all has been said to branch from. Unwittingly dragged into the investigation of her life, Abby must do everything in her power to ensure the safety of her home.
1. Delivery Runs

_**Under the Waves**_

_Cold…it's so much colder now…_

Bubbles filled my vision as the icy chill of the ocean water caused shivers to resonate all the way to my toes. The bubbles cleared away soon enough and I arched forward, my legs and arms moving me forward. But it couldn't last. All too soon the air ran out and I clawed to the surface, breaking the waves and gasping in gulps of precious air. Turning in the water, I observed how far I'd been able to get from the shore in one breath. Kicking my feet, I did some swimming above the water for a little while. But unfortunately my body decided the chill of the water was too cold to adjust to.

With a defeated sigh when my body refused to warm itself, I paddled toward the shore and dug my feet into the sand when the water banks were close enough. I walked out of the ocean surf, wringing salty water from my swim-darkened hair. Sand clung to my feet and ankles as I slipped my sandy shorts over my wet suit and slipped on a black t-shirt over my head.

Grabbing my beach-bag I padded back up the dunes, trying to avoid the concealed rocks scattered about. The beach-house came into view and a clear sight of my father's equipment was visible. I smiled at the scene; he was a really dedicated worker. No matter how unfair the assignments were, he completed them as best he could.

"Hey dad," I called as he came out onto the back porch.

"Evening sweetheart," he replied and ruffled my hair with his knuckle, "Have a good swim?"

I shrugged indifferently, "It was too cold to really enjoy." I admitted.

"Eh, it's December Abby, water's gonna get cold." He shrugged.

"I know dad, we've lived here since forever." I shoved at him playfully.

"Yeah well…one sec," he murmured and shifted through some papers, "Here, could you run this into town and to the labs?" he asked.

"Sure thing dad," I smiled.

Taking the yellow envelope full of papers, I ran upstairs and changed into a black t-shirt with a picture of Hubble on it, blue jeans, and tennis shoes before running back downstairs and taking off out the front door. My father worked with the Marshall Space Flight Center labs and analysis teams. I usually ran papers back and forth between the two.

Our house was close to the beach, so I swam a lot. Admittedly, swimming in the oceans had been the reason behind my large stamina. Without the swimming I wouldn't be able to get from the house to the labs without the use of a car.

I began to walk down the cracked sidewalk once I had run for a while. It was so much colder here in December. I wanted spring to get here and warm the ocean waves again. Suddenly, the all too familiar sounds of a skateboard came from behind me. I shook my head, smiling at the sound.

"Yo, Abby…wait up!" a male voice called.

I turned with a smile on my lips. That voice was unmistakable. Riley Tucker, my best guy friend, came rolling down the sidewalk, awkwardly trying to stay on his new skateboard. With a funny little sequence of limbs, he managed to hop off the board without sending it flying into the street and jogged up beside me. "Hey, what's up?" he asked, brushing shaggy black strands of hair out of his face.

"I'm fine, what about you? Any award-worthy crashes you'd care to share with me?" I teased.

"Ha-ha," he rolled his eyes playfully, "Where're you going?" he asked.

"Just to the labs to drop off some papers," I told him.

"Can I tag along?" he pleaded hopefully.

"I don't know if they're even going to let you in Riles." I told him.

"We need to at least try!" Riley declared and snatched the papers up and began bolting down the sidewalk.

"RILEY!" I cried and dash madly after him.

Apparently he'd instigated a game of chase. I sprinted after Riley with all I had. However, Riley liked to surf, swim, and run. So while I did have a lot of stamina, he had a lot more. But, while he beat me in stamina, I had a slight speed advantage with a lither build.

Pumping my legs and ignoring the growing pain in my chest, I pressed on and I swear my heart way in my skull and pounding out an erratic beat in my ears. My legs moved like clockwork and my feet were gripping the sidewalk, propelling me forward with everything I had. "Riley," I choked out between heaves, "Slow down!"

Riley looked back and laughed good-naturedly before slowing down and eventually to a halt. I came up beside him and after hunching over I fell to my knees panting harder than I ever remembered. Suddenly there was a familiar churning in my gut that was climbing up my throat at an alarming rate. I lunged into the sand dunes and proceeded to puke into the dry and dead beach-weeds.

After emptying the contents of my stomach, I groaned and propped myself up my palms and knees. Riley came and knelt next to me, set down the package, and pulled my hair back. When I was hit with another wave of nausea and threw up again he was there holding my hair up and rubbing my back in a friendly attempt to help.

"That…sucked…" I muttered and spit into the dirt.

Riley chuckled and squeezed my shoulder apologetically. "Sorry about that Abby…" he said quietly.

"You're an ass," I snickered and jabbed him in the ribs, "You owe me a bottle of water when we get in town."

"I'm guessing I have to buy some mints too…" Riley joked.

I winced at the smell of my breath. "Throw some gum in there too." I grumbled.

Riley just laughed and walked beside me the rest of the way. True to his word, he bought us separate bottles of water and got me some Tic-Tacks and gum to wash out the taste of bile when we passed a gas station.

"Finally," I sighed when town came into view, "I hated that."

"The walking," Riley questioned?

"Yeah," I nodded.

Both of us kept walking into town and let out relieved sighs when the Flight Center was visible. "Thank heavens," I yawned in relief and dashed over to the gates.

"ID please," the guards said sternly.

I fished my visitation pass out of my pocket and showed it to him. "It's expired." He said and crushed it.

"What," I yelped, "Hey!" I glared at him, "I have something for the labs…from Dr. Sholts!" I argued.

"Without a pass I can't let you in." he denied and stepped forward.

"Hey c'mon man," Riley interjected, "She needs to deliver those papers! You don't want to get blamed for withholding-."

The guard shoved Riley down, "I'm not doing anything wrong. You brats are trespassing! Now leave before-."

"What's going on out here?!" a sharp and higher-pitched voice shouted.

"Doc Tank," I waved, "A little help here!"

"They can pass Smith," she glared from where she was in the doorway, "They are delivering information."

"But…" he began to protest.

Whatever protests he had died in his throat from the glare she gave him. The burly man stepped aside and allowed us to pass. Riley stuck his tongue out at the guard when he was a safe distance away. However, he was quick to get inside when the guard growled at him.

I was always caught up in awe of the place when I walked in. But today there was _too_ much to look at! There were people everywhere, running to god only knows where! Everything was in motion. I repeatedly had to dodge and catch the envelope before it was knocked to the ground. I fought to catch up to Doc Tank who seemed to just have a path through the mess.

She was well respected so it wouldn't surprise me. When I finally managed to come up beside her I gave the room a distasteful look. "What's the rush for?" I asked incredulously.

"We've got some very important guests here; things have been rather hectic since it was somewhat of a…sudden announcement." She answered.

_'Wonder who could make a place that's usually so quiet so…hectic?'_ I thought.

"Is your friend alright?" Doc Tank suddenly asked with a funny tone in her voice.

I looked to see she was trying very hard to contain a smile. I scanned the crowd and then face-palmed at what she had been smiling at. With a tense smile and forced cheer I glared. Riley had resorted to trying to dance out of the wave of people.

"RILEY!" I hissed and he glanced over. At my glare he hurried over and silently stood nearby.

Doc Tank giggled quietly at his antics and resumed leading us up to the labs. I gazed around restlessly at the white walls. I was itching to know what was going on. "Is it always like this?" Riley asked Doc T.

"It's rarely so busy, but this is a…special exception…?" she seemed to phrase I more like a question than an answer.

We then boarded the elevator to the labs and after some impatient waiting the doors opened. My fangirl instincts went wild and I fought an internal war to keep a straight face when all I wanted to do was squeal in excitement.

That was undoubtedly the Justice League member…Martian Manhunter.

'_Oh hell to the yes I'm staring at a Martian!'_ I thought with barely contained glee.

**~o~**

**End of the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Dunk It

_**Under the Waves II**_

**I am back with the next chapter. I hope you can enjoy it!**

**~o~ Abigail ~o~**

_'So…cool!'_ I thought with barely contained happiness.

The envelope had been delivered, but there were files that had to be returned and given to my dad. So while a rookie assistant searched the offices for the files, I was out here in the main labs watching everyone, and the calm Martian in the center of it all. Admittedly, I was just so excited. All of my fangirl bones were begging me to talk to him.

However, as I just started gathering the courage to go over and say hi, the labs suddenly cleared out and he followed. "Aww…" I muttered in disappointment.

"Upset that he left?" Riley teased and laughed and my reaction.

"Shut up," I hissed playfully and jabbed him in the ribs.

"Heh-heh…you're so derpy." He laughed.

"Whatever…at least I can…can…" I trailed off and glared at his smirk, "Don't you have women to be swooning you love-sick lost cause?" I snapped.

He looked taken aback and then hurt. "That was a low blow…even for you…" he said softly and turned away so his back was facing me.

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry Riles…I just…" I stammered.

"It's fine Abby."

"No, it isn't-."

"Look, I'm sorry Abbes, but I have to go…curfew, you know…" he stood up and awkwardly walked out the door.

I watched him leave and then after a moment, roughly kicked the berth I was sitting on with the back of my heel. "Damnation…" I muttered.

"Here're those files you wanted." A scrawny rookie came stumbling out of the offices and held out an envelope.

"Thanks man," I nodded and took hold of the envelope…that he wouldn't let go of.

"Weren't there two of you…? There was a guy right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied and tugged on the envelope.

"Well where is he?" he asked still grasping the envelope.

"He left, now let go!" I yelled and yanked on it.

"I don't trust girls…all of you are empty headed sl-." He began to rant.

Then I socked him in the nose. I wasn't having a good day so I didn't stop there. I kicked the downed man and made sure he was in pain. Picking the yellow envelope up of the ground I stormed out of the labs, not caring who I passed. When a group came by I didn't even think before making _them_ move aside. I stalked on, my mood growing worse with each person who knocked into me.

Once the hallways were cleared I just ended up sprinting through the crowds, not even turning back to apologize when someone was knocked over. I bolted out of there, past the guards, and didn't stop running until I was halfway home.

It took one look at the ocean for me to snap. I charged the surf, threw aside the envelope, and scooped up a rock. Pumping my legs faster I came even closer to the ocean and threw the rock as far as I could. I was still angry though. Ripping off my shirt and shorts I ran full speed at the ocean and dove in the chilly waters. Thank god I had kept my bathing suit on. I swam under the waves, recklessly swimming down deep and long. By the time I was near the surface to take in air my vision was blurring. I broke the surface gasping for sweet air. I was much farther out this time than when I had done it before I'd left the house.

I kept swimming until I knew my body couldn't take the abuse anymore. I swam to shore and collapsed onto my hands and knees in the surf. My lips were blue, teeth chattering, and arms and legs were sore and shaking. Shivers ripped through my limbs and I coughed a little as more chilling waves splashed against my legs and back. Wet hair clung to my face and my breathing was harsh and ragged.

But I felt so good. I was out of energy…I just wanted to sleep right there in the surf.

Suddenly, there was a hand just below my face; a…green hand. I felt every muscle in my body tense up and lock. My breathing became even worse. I sat back on my lower legs, propped up by the balls of my feet, and rubbed the burning sea-salt from my eyes. Blinking vigorously I looked up at who it was.

The Manhunter stood there looking at me curiously. He had the envelope in his hands, drumming his fingertips against it. I just stared back. Without a word I stood up and walked over to my sand-covered clothes. After beating out the sand, not caring about the alien's reaction, I redressed myself and then turned back to him.

"Can I have my papers back?" I asked and outstretched my hand.

"So…they are yours?" he asked with an odd tinge to his voice.

"Who's else would they be?" I asked with a slight glare.

"You did make a rather hasty retreat from the laboratory." He pointed out as his gaze also narrowed.

I huffed in slight annoyance. "I was pissed alright, am I not allowed to have a bad day?" I snapped and then pinched the bridge of my nose. "I don't mean to snap…I just shouldn't talk right now…lest I put someone else in a bad mood."

"Ah, understandable…" the Martian nodded but didn't return the papers.

"You gonna return them or am I gonna have to file a theft claim?" I growled.

"Who are they for?" he asked.

"My dad," I said tensely, "Dr. Sholts."

"Ah," he nodded.

I groaned out loud in even more intense annoyance and merely snatched the papers out of his loosened grip before storming away. Suddenly, I couldn't move. The Martian came up behind me and glared. "Do not," the envelope flew from my grip, "do that."

Then everything was black.

**~o~ The Next Afternoon ~o~**

I moaned as I rolled over, immediately noticing a lack of sand beneath me. I shot up and saw I was no longer on the dunes, but in my bedroom, in bed, and still in my clothes from yesterday. Another moan came up from my throat. I knew sleeping in sand-filled clothes was going to cause a rash…

Ripping off all clothes, I stood in front of the mirror hanging on my closet door completely nude and growled at the itchy red spots littering my body. I scowled, already feeling a bad day coming at me. I grabbed some PJs and hopped in the tub for a quick shower.

After the sand was completely gone, I threw on undies, silvery plaid pajama bottoms, and a white wife beater before padding downstairs to get some breakfast. But…it looked like breakfast was going to be postponed.

"Well…" I muttered at the sight of a green man sitting at the table talking to my father, "…I'm going back to bed."

**~o~**

**That's it for now, tootles!**

**Chow,**

**Songbird 0.o**


End file.
